The present application relates to a juvenile vehicle seat and particularly to a juvenile vehicle seat having a cup holder movable between a retracted position and an extended position.
Conventional juvenile vehicle seats are generally known and are in relatively widespread use. It is desirable to provide a juvenile vehicle seat including a cup holder movable between a retracted position and an extended position.
According to the present disclosure, a juvenile vehicle seat is provided including a seat bottom and a seat back and a cup holder movable relative to the seat bottom. The cup holder is movable between a retracted position adjacent the seat bottom and an extended position spaced from the seat bottom.
In an illustrative embodiment, the cup holder includes a cup retainer or article receiver coupled to a connector or connecting member. A first portion of the connector cooperates with a second portion of the seat bottom or a base for the seat bottom to inhibit movement of the cup holder from at least one of the retracted and extended positions.
In another illustrative embodiment, the juvenile vehicle seat base is configured to releasably couple to the seat bottom. The base provides a receptor or aperture to receive the connector. The base includes engagement edges that cooperate with the connector to inhibit movement of the cup holder from at least one of the retracted and extended positions.
In another illustrative embodiment, the connector provides surfaces to engage the engagement edges of the base. One or more flexible tabs provide the surfaces so that when a user applies sufficient force to move the cup holder toward the extended position or the retracted position the tabs flex to disengage the surfaces from the edges. The tabs and surfaces thereon are configured to cooperate with the base or seat bottom to inhibit movement of the cup holder until a deliberate and sufficient force is applied to move the cup holder.
In still another illustrative embodiment, while in the retracted position, the cup holder is spaced apart from the seat bottom by a first distance. In the extended position the cup holder is spaced apart from the seat bottom by a second distance. The second distance is greater than the first distance. The second distance is sufficient so that the cup holder, when in the extended position, can accommodate cups or other articles having dimensions that would not be accommodated by the cup holder in the retracted position.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the present application will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the subject matter of this application as presently perceived.